fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aika
Aika '(あいか ''Aika) is a cat-like fairy mascot, one of the five main mascots in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. She is kind and loves to sing love songs, much like her partner, Cure Legend. She ends her sentences with "~ai". Personality Aika is kind and, like her name, loves to sing love songs. Despite all this, Aika is shown to be a constant nagger, first seen in Episode 2, when she nagged Akiyama Akiko, her partner, to find the second, third, fourth and fifth Cures. History Aika came from the Shiny Rainbow Land with Bunko, Chinatsu and Emi to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. There, on Earth, she met a girl named Akiyama Akiko when they were attacked by a Sakebi. Aika changed into a Shining Heart Necklace and offered to be Akiko's partner, and Akiko transformed into one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Then Aika eagerly told Akiko what to do. Finding New Cures Aika introduces herself as a fairy from the Shiny Rainbow Land, and says that she is looking for a pure-hearted girl and with a dream about Cure Love to be her partner. She says that Akiko cannot tell anyone about her identity. When Akiko is discovered to be one of the five Chosen Ones, Aika helps her transform into Cure Legend. Aika kept on telling Akiko to look for her partners, the Pretty Cures of Faith, Happiness, Courage and Wisdom. Then Aika meets Tachibana Chiharu, who she hates instantly because she kept bullying Akiko, but knew that Chiharu had a special but unknown destiny. Then Bunko helped Chiharu to transform into Cure Miracle, and later Chinatsu and Emi help Akiko's best friend, Fukui Emiko, and the bravest person in school, Nakamura Harumi, to transform into Cure Fantasy and Cure Soul, the Pretty Cures of Happiness and Courage. Relationships '''Akiyama Akiko - Aika is Akiko's transformation partner. Aika cares for and loves Akiko and the two happen to be very similar. When Aika is first introduced in her human form, she acts as Akiko's younger sister. Powers/Abilities Aika has the rare ability to fly, turn into a Shining Heart Necklace and help Akiko transform into Cure Legend. She was also always able to transform into a human, first seen in Episode 8. It is unknown if she takes any more forms. Appearance Aika has pink fur, and two cat ears. The top half of her ears are purple, when the bottom half is light pink, the colour of Akiko's hair (when transformed). Her eyes are magenta-coloured and wears a purple bow on her head. Her tail resembles a cat's, and is pink. She wears a collar that looks like Akiko's Shining Heart Necklace. As a human, Aika remains her purple bow from her fairy form as a hair accessory, but has pink hair tied up into twin tails, and resembles Akiko a bit, with the exception of Aika being a bit smaller. Etymology Aika (あいか): ''Ai ''(愛の) is a Japanese word that means 'love', which could be a pun seeing as Aika is loving, and the second part of her name, ''Ka ''(讃歌) means 'song'. This could also be a pun seeing as Aika loves to sing. '''Akiyama (秋山): '''This is a name taken by Aika for her human form. ''Aki ''(明子) means 'autumn, bright, sparkle' while ''Yama ''(山) means 'mountain.' Therefore, Akiyama Aika means 'autumn mountain love song'. Trivia * Aika is one of the mascots capable of flight, the rest being Flappy (in his ball form), Choppy (in her ball form), Moop, Foop, Syrup, Chiffon, the Pickruns, Chypre, Coffret, Potpourri, Cologne, the Fairy Tones, Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi, Ai, Ribbon, Glasan, Pafu and Aroma. * She is the fourth female mascot to transform with a main Cure, preceded by Chypre, Sharuru and Dabyi, and then followed by her fairy friends, Bunko, Chinatsu, Emi and Hana. * She is the third cat-like fairy, preceded by Hummy and Dabyi. Category:Section-stub Category:Mascots Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure